Infantry Diaries
by CustomMagnum
Summary: In September of 1999, a team of DigiDestined was summoned to fight off against an evil digimon known as Nanomon. This is thier story. Part of Lord Archive's Diaries Universe
1. Drafted

The area was bathed in darkness. From within the darkness a single yellow shined brightly, before a large monitor in the room came to life, bringing up a large outline of a compound, which was square-like in nature. There was a title over blueprints, named Fort Sill.

A semi-mechanized voice laughed calmly. "Soon my plans will become complete."

.o0o.

Infantry Diaries

Chapter 01: Drafted

**Part of Lord Archives Diaries Universe, used with permission.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor do I own the Diaries universe, nor did I create the Okalahoma Digidestened. This disclaimer is valid for the entire story.**

.o0o.

Eleven-year-old Hank Thomas blinked, a look of confusion clearly evident in his gray eyes. The young boy had dark brown hair, and was dressed in a short-sleeved shirt and pants with a pattern that mimicked army fatigues. The boy looked around, noticing that he was in the middle of a large city where everything looked like an old skyscraper from those post-apocalypse sci-fi movies. Twisted and broken pieces of metal and glass were scattered everywhere.

Hank had no idea how he got into this ruined city, all he remembered was walking home and having a weird device appear in front of him before it emitted some weird bluish-white light, and then he was at this city. It didn't make sense.

"Where are we?" A girl's voice shouted. Hank turned around, and he noticed that a girl around his age standing behind him. She had light brown hair that went down to her shoulders, tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing a dark black shirt and green cargo pants. Her eyes were light green. She was holding something in her hand, but all that Hank could get a glimpse of was some type of silver metal.

"I don't know." Hank replied honestly, turning around to face her. "But it looks like it's a city."

"I know that!" The girl yelled. "Who are you anyway?" she asked.

"Hank Thomas." Hank replied, before turning away from the girl and looking for anyone else that may have been in the city.

"I'm Jessica." The girl introduced herself. "The last thing I remember is some weird device that appeared out of thin air let out some weird light." Hank's eyes widened and he turned towards her again.

"You too?" he asked, clearly thinking about something. It was at that moment that he realized that he was holding something in his right hand. Hank looked down and opened his palm to see that he was holding the device that sent out that light in the first place.

The device was shaped like a hexagon, and was covered in silver metal. An LCD screen was located in the center, and two buttons were on the right side of the screen, while a single button was located to the left of the screen. A short black antenna was sticking out of the top left side, and some weird symbols around the screen.

Hank looked back up at Jessica. "Is this the device that you saw appear?" he asked, holding his up for her to see. The girl widened.

"It is!" Jessica exclaimed, loosing her grip on whatever was in her hand, causing it to fall to the ground. Both Hank and Jessica looked down and saw that she was carrying a device that was identical to the one that Hank had in his hand. Jessica bent down to pick it up.

'_Why do I have this?'_ Jessica thought, turning back towards Hank, a confused look on her face. The boy just shrugged, and turned towards his device, pressing a button on the device. The screen came to life as two red dots appeared close together on the screen, one of them in the dead center of it. Hawk's eyes narrowed in thought. On a hunch, Hank took a few steps away from Jessica, noticing that one of the dots moved away from the dot in the center.

"Where are you going?" Jessica shouted, running to catch up with Hank.

"I was just testing something." Hank answered honestly. "Turns out these devices have some sort of tracking system on them."

Jessica blinked. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Press the button on the left of the screen." Hank instructed. Jessica blinked, before doing so. Her eyes widened when two red dots appeared on her screen, one of them in the center. The other one was moving away. Jessica looked up to see Hank walking away from her.

Hank then stopped once he noticed that Jessica had begun following him again. Hank pressed the top right button, and the two dots became smaller, while three more red dots appeared on the screen, clumped together, but a considerable distance from the center dot. Hank pressed the button two more times, the dots getting smaller each time. He pressed it a third time, and the dots returned to the size they were in before he pressed the top button, the later three of the red dots vanishing.

"I think I figured out the range on this thing." Hank commented. "Press the top right button." Hank pressed it again, returning his devices tracker to the second setting.

"Three more dots appeared." Jessica stated. "Do you think those dots could be other people?" she asked.

"I think so." Hank answered, turning towards Jessica. "Why don't we go find them?" Hank asked. "It beats standing around here alone." Hank looked down at the device, noticing that the three dots were staying stationary.

"Let's go." Jessica said, walking past Hank. Hank shrugged and began to follow her. She had her gaze focused solely on the device in her hand. Hank only occasionally looked down at his device, but kept looking around the ruined city.

'_What happened to cause this?' _Hank thought as he stepped over a piece of twisted metal. _'Is this Lawton?'_

"I wonder who those other people are." Jessica said they continued walking. "I wonder if we come from the same town. Where are you from anyway?"

"Fort Sill." Hank answered truthfully. Jessica stopped walking for a second.

"I'm surprised. That's near where I come from. I live in Lawton." She said.

'_I'm not that surprised.'_ Hank thought. He was about to say something in response to Jessica's answer, but then he thought he heard something. Hank turned around, but he didn't see anything.

"Did you hear anything Jessica?" Hank asked. Jessica stopped walking, and turned towards him.

"No. Is something wrong?" Jessica asked. Hank looked around.

"I guess not." Hank said, although he didn't sound sure of himself. At all.

"JESSICA!" A female voice shouted from around the group. Jessica paled and turned towards the voice, only to have a red and blue blur speed into her knocking her to the ground. The red and blue blur turned out to be some odd four-legged creature with red fur that had blue streaks in it. It had a tail that seemed to be similar to a spread peacock's tail, only it was not made out of feathers.

Jessica stared at the creature that was standing on her stomach. "I've finally found you!" the creature shouted, her blue eyes seeming to light up with happiness. "I've been waiting for you for a long time."

"…Why her?" Hank asked, before looking around for anything else. As such, he wasn't really that surprised when a robot beetle made out of gray metal flew up and hovered in front of him.

"Are you Hank?" the creature asked in a polite tone. It had red eyes, and its hands were two of those robotic arms that could be used to pick up stuff. Two electric plugs extended out of its chest underneath its arms, and its arms and legs were connected to its body by red wires.

"Umm…yes." Hank answered. The creature's mechanical mouth moved into a slight smile.

"I am glad that I found you." The creature stated. "My name is Kokuwamon, and I have been waiting for you my entire life." Hank blinked.

"…Okay. And what about that?" Hank asked, pointing to the creature that was on Jessica's stomach, much to the protest of the human girl underneath her.

Kokuwamon turned his head towards the furred creature. "That's Elecmon. She's been searching for someone for about as long as I've been searching for you. There are other digimon in similar positions to us."

Hank blinked. "You mean Jessica?" Kokuwamon blinked.

"Yes. I have heard Elecmon mentioning that name before." The small robot digimon answered, before landing on the ground near the pair of girl and digimon.

"You may want to let her get up Elecmon." Kokuwamon advised. Elecmon jumped off of Jessica, who quickly moved backwards to get away, before pulling herself off of the ground. She moved back towards Hank.

"What are they?" she asked, very nearly pointing at the two creatures.

"We're digimon!" Elecmon said.

"What are 'digimon'?" Jessica asked skeptically.

"We are digimon, otherwise known as Digital Monsters." Kokuwamon said.

"Kokuwamon and I have been waiting for you for a long time. There are other digimon looking for others as well." Elecmon said.

"Benjamin should know more about it." Kokuwamon said. "He sure looks like these digimon, even if he does seem to be at a much higher level."

Hank and Jessica blinked. "We aren't digimon." Hank finally said after a moment.

"We're human beings." Jessica added.

Elecmon blinked. "What are human beings?" Jessica blinked.

"Where on Earth are we anyway?" she asked, changing the subject. Kokuwamon turned towards Hank.

"What is Earth?" the small robot asked. Hank gawked in disbelief.

"How can you not know what Earth is?" the boy shouted.

"I have never heard of this Earth." Kokuwamon stated flatly. "Where in the Digital World is it?"

"What's the Digital World?" Jessica asked. Hank looked down at his device.

"Those other three dots have started moving away from us." Hank said. "It would be a good idea for us to go after them, and then try to figure out where we are."

Hank started walking away, and Kokuwamon flew up to Hank's eye level and flew after him. Jessica and Elecmon followed soon after.

.o0o.

Eleven-year-old Bobby Raven looked around at the destroyed city he had found himself in, he especially felt confusion at the pink bird flying in front of him. Which was understandable, considering he was randomly thrown in a destroyed city and now had a weird flying creature in front of him. "Who are you again?" Bobby asked. He had short blond hair, and was wearing a green T-shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm Piyomon!" the flying bird answered. "And I've been waiting for you for a long time!" Bobby's hazel eyes blinked.

"What's this about waiting for me?" Bobby asked, Piyomon's explanation obviously failing to clear anything up.

"I'm not to clear on this either." Another boy, named Rick McCross looked at a black circular creature with two legs and wearing a mask with a skull emblem and wings coming out of its head. "Pico Devimon hasn't been explaining things to me any better than Piyomon has." Rick was dressed in a black shirt and black pants.

A young nine-year-old girl was looking in at an odd device in her hand. She had black hair and blue eyes, like Rick did. Her hair went down to her neck. "Those two dots that I saw on this thing are coming closer." A green plant creature with purple leaves coming out of its head was at her side. This girl was Lisa McCross, Rick's younger sister.

"Do you think we should run?" Pico Devimon asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. They could be like them." This creature was named Alraumon, and it spoke with a female voice.

"No." Bobby and Lisa said at the same time. They both turned their heads to look at each other.

"Alarumon might be right." Lisa said. Bobby turned his head away.

"Besides, we can protect you if we need to." Alarumon stated. "Unless Nanomon attacks us."

Rick's eyes narrowed. "Who's Nanomon?" he asked.

Before anyone could answer his question, Kokuwamon walked into view from behind a large pile of debris. Alarumon, Pico Devimon, and Piyomon braced themselves for a fight, but then Elecmon walked into view behind him, and they relaxed.

"Good to see you Elecmon." Piyomon said, before turning his attention towards Kokuwamon. "Is this the machine digimon that's not under Nanomon's control?"

Elecmon nodded. "Yes. We've also found Hank and Jessica." Rick looked at the small digimon.

"There are more people here?" Rick asked. "As in, more humans?"

Hank and Jessica walked into view just as he said that. Lisa placed her digivice on the waistband of her pants.

Jessica blinked. "Let me guess. Strange device and odd creature claiming to be waiting for you?"

"Yep." Bobby answered. Rick and Lisa nodded.

Hank looked around the group, especially eyeing the Digimon. "Do any of you have any idea as to why we're here?"

Bobby shook his head. "Not a clue." Before anyone else could add anything to the conversation, a large metallic creature flew overhead. Piyomon looked up at it.

"That's a Mecha Norimon!" Piyomon exclaimed, before turning towards Bobby. "Run!" Piyomon then started flying away from the group. The other digimon soon followed him. Lisa looked around in confusion, looking up at Mecha Norimon, who landed right by the children.

Mecha Norimon's torso was square shaped with a red orb in the center of it. It had two arms and legs, and a large engine was sticking out of its back. There was a blue tinted dome on the top of it. Two eyes were slightly below that, hidden in a mask. Most of its metal was chrome colored.

"What is that?" Hank asked. "Is it some type of armored vehicle?" Mecha Norimon turned towards him as he said that, before looking at the other four humans and the five digimon.

"FIVE UNIDENTIFIED INTRUDERS DETECTED. FIVE KNOWN INSURGENTS LOCATED. ACTIVATING EXTERMINATION MODE." Mecha Norimon stated in a flat emotionless voice.

Hank's eyes widened. "Run!" Hank turned around and started running. Rick moved over and grabbed Lisa's hand before dragging her away from Mecha Norimon, following Hank and the Digimon. Jessica needed no prompting in order to run away, and Bobby ran after her.

Mecha Norimon took to the air and chased after the group, fire escaping from the engine device on his back. The red orb in the center of his chest started glowing red.

"TWINKLE BEAM." Mecha Norimon called out. A blood red beam of energy shot out of the robotic digimon's 'core', headed towards the group. Hank looked back and saw the beam.

"Scatter!" Hank shouted, jumping out of the way of the beam. Rick grabbed Lisa by the waist and dodged to the side, while Bobby and Jessica did the same. They were all thankful for that as the attack created an explosion when it came into contact with the ground. The five children looked back at the ground in shock. The crater encompassed the entire width of the space between two buildings.

Lisa moved back in fear, her body shaking. Bobby looked around, noticing that the Digimon had turned back. Piyomon flew up towards his side.

"What are you still doing here?" Piyomon shouted. "Run!"

But Bobby wasn't moving. Jessica stood next to him, looking over at Mecha Norimon, who had turned towards Hank. The red orb was glowing once again.

"TWINKLE---"

"Stun Shock!" A golden bolt of electricity shot off from behind Hank and slammed into Mecha Norimon's 'core', pushing the large digimon back a few inches.

Kokuwamon suddenly flew over Hank's head and landed in front of him. "Hank, please run from here." Golden lighting coursed over the top of his head. "Stun Shock!" Another bolt of lighting slammed into Mecha Norimon's core. Two bits of lighting appeared around Kowuwamon's hands.

The small metallic beetle then flew forth towards Mecha Norimon. "Scissor Arms Mini!" Kokwuamon thrust his arms forward, slamming aiming for Mecha Norimon's core.

But the large machine digimon moved, causing the lighting charged arms to slam harmlessly against steel. Mecha Norimon then used his arm to slap Kokuwamon into the wall of a nearby building.

Hank's eyes widened as he looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon. Despite the broken condition of the city, there was nothing that he could use to attack Mecha Norimon anywhere on the ground.

"Where's a broken pipe when you need one?" Hank shouted. Mecha Norimon turned to face him, the red orb glowing again. Hank's eyes widened.

"Run Hank!" Jessica screamed.

"HANK!" Kokuwamon's voice boomed, as Hank felt something begin to move in his hand, before his hand opened and bright bluish-white light shot out of his device. The light slammed into Kokuwamon, who was still embedded in the wall.

Kokuwamon started glowing the same color as the light. He suddenly broke out of the wall and sped forward, before landing in front of and facing Hank.

"TWINKLE BEAM." Mecha Norimon said, firing off his red energy blast.

"Kokuwamon Evolve!" Kokuwamon shouted as the light surrounding him glowed brighter, extending into a pillar. When the light subsided, a large crimson robot was standing in the robotic insects place. "GUARDROMON."

Hank looked on in surprise as he saw the new digimon. Then his eyes widened even more as Mecha Norimon's red beam of energy slammed into the robot's back. Guardromon staggered forward slightly, before turning towards Mecha Norimon.

"TARGET ACQUIRED." Guardromon stated as he raised his arms. "DESTRUCTION GRENADE." A pair of missiles that had eyes on their warheads shot out of the robot's forearms, slamming into Mecha Norimon's torso, the resulting explosions knocking it back.

"What's going on?" Jessica asked.

"Kokuwamon evolved to his Adult level." Elecmon said. Jessica turned towards the striped digimon.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

An engine on Guardromon's back ignited as the robot digimon charged towards Mecha Norimon, raising one of his arms. "WARNING LASER." This time a gun-like device rose out of the forearm, shooting of a red beam of energy that struck Mecha Norimon in the arm.

Mecha Norimon fell back into the ground, and Guardromon jumped up onto the machine digimon's chest, pointing his arm down towards Mecha Norimon's 'core'. "WARNING LASER." This time laser after laser shot off from Guardromon's forearm blaster into Mecha Norimon's core, before the last one shot through the digimon.

Mecha Norimon stayed frozen for a second, before bursting into black specks. Guardromon glowed white before he shrank back into Kokuwamon.

Hank looked at the robotic beetle digimon. "What the hell did you just do?"

"I evolved into my adult level and killed Mecha Norimon." Kokuwamon answered simply.

Hank looked thoughtful for a second.

"You killed him?" Jessica asked in shock. Kokuwamon nodded.

"As long as we're alive, that's all that matters." Hank said, turning towards the other humans and digimon. "Now let's get out of here before more of those guys show up."

.o0o.

Author's Notes:

This story is part of Lord Archives Diaries universe, which is a massive Digimon Adventure AU taking place during a large part of the Digimon Adventure timeline. This is the story of the Oklahoma team of Digidestend, which a rather established in the storyline. The authors of the AU can be found here:

www. Fanfiction . net. /the diaries guild

Just remember to remove the spaces. And unlike my other stories, Infantry Diaries will continue to have Author's notes located in the chapter itself.


	2. Explanations

"Are we out of the city yet?" Bobby asked as the group walked away from the site of the battle against Mecha Norimon.

"No," Hank answered coldly. The group continued walking out of the destroyed city, hoping to avoid any more attacks.

"...Are we out yet?" Bobby asked playfully.

Lisa looked over at the older boy for a second, before turning her head to look at Hank, who apparently either didn't get that Bobby was joking, or didn't care. Lisa feared that it was the latter.

"No," Hank practically snarled, clenching his fists as he walked.

Bobby looked around the city for a bit, a large mischievious smile on his face. "Hey Hank! Are we out yet!"

Jessica winced as she saw Hank run over to Bobby and heard him punch the other boy in the face.

.o0o.

Infantry Diaries Chapter 2: Explanations

.o0o.

Jessica looked over at Hank. "Did you really have to do that?" the girl asked, frowning.

"We don't need anyone taking this situation lightly," Hank replied. "We're in another dimension with only one lead, in a city full of robot things that want to kill us."

"So we should keep the noise and obvious movements to a minimum," Kokuwamon said, before turning to look at Piyomon, who was flying up in the air with a scowl on his face, green fire beginning to materialize in front of him. Kokuwamon glared at the bird digimon, who noticed and turned away, grumbling to himself.

Elecmon shook her head, sighing.

Jessica noticed Elecmon's reaction. "Not every guy acts like that," the girl paused, looking at Hank suspiciously as she did so. "Just a lot of them."

Bobby rubbed his cheek, making a mental note to himself to stand behind Piyomon before bothering Hank again.

.o0o.

A young Asian-looking man who looked to be in his late teen's sighed, and looked around the temple that he was currently situated in. He had short brown hair, and wore a long white robe. This was Benjamin. He started pacing around the temple's basement room. The 'temple's' interior actually seemed more like an ancient military base, if only because there were no obvious signs of worship anywhere around him. All there was a stone room with six pieces of stone in the center of the room for use as chairs.

Well, there actually was at least one sign of worship in the temple. Benjamin turned towards the south wall, where an picture of the Digi-Destined's Digivice was engraved into it.

'They should have been here by now,' Benjamin thought. 'What's keeping Kokuwamon and the other digimon from bringing their partners here?' Benjamin's eyes widened and his pacing increased in speed as a thought occurred to him. After a few seconds of this, Benjamin stopped pacing and sat down on one of the stone 'chairs' and sighed, trying to calm himself down.

.o0o.

Lisa panted before she sat down on a large piece of rubble. "I can't walk anymore guys," the girl said in between panting. The group had been walking nonstop for the last four hours.

Rick, Jessica, and Bobby stopped. Hank kept walking until he realized everyone had stopped moving. He turned around. "We have to keep moving."

Rick glared at the other boy. "Lisa said she needs a break."

Hank stared at Rick. "So when the drones come around we can all die because she couldn't walk," he said in an icy tone. "Come on. The sooner we get out of the city, the sooner we get home. She can take her break then."

Bobby looked over at other boy. "Who made you the leader?" he asked with anger in his voice, getting ready to punch Hank if he felt it was needed.

Hank turned his attention to Bobby. "The same guy who made me the only one of this group with common sense!" Hank then sighed. "Look. If Lisa needs a break that badly why don't you carry her then?"

Jessica was about to say something, but Lisa beat her too it.

"I'll be fine," Lisa said, standing up again as she started walking. She made it four steps before falling flat on her face.

Alraumon looked at her partner and extended her vines, which wrapped around the young girl's body and brought her to her feet.

Lisa sighed. "Thanks Alraumon." The young girl then took a few more steps, but started to fall again.

Bobby rushed over to her and caught her in his arms before her brother could even move. The young girl blushed as she realized that her head was on the boy's chest. "Thanks..." She said, pulling herself away from the boy and standing still.

Hank sighed in expiration. "Fine, we can take a quick break," He turned to Kokuwamon. "Can you look around to see if anything is coming after us?" The machine digimon nodded, before he took off into the air. Hank then turned to Piyomon and Pico Devimon. "I want you two to do some surveillance as well."

"There you go again!" Rick shouted, turning towards Hank. "Like Bobby said before, who made you a dictator?"

"I'm giving your sister the break she said she needs. Just because I don't want us to be killed because of it you yell at me!" Hank shouted, both of his fists now clenched.

Elecmon looked over at this exchange and growled at the two boys.

Lisa looked over at Rick. "Please leave Hank alone," The young girl whined.

Rick turned his attention over towards his sister. "He just thinks he can take command of us like we're mindless machines!" he exclaimed. "I bet he's actually happy about being in this world, and thinks that nothing can happen to us."

Bobby raised his hand. "No. That's me," he said in a dead serious tone. Everyone looked at him oddly.

Jessica sighed. "You mean you're happy we're in this strange world with things trying to kill us?"

Hank just shook his head. "Forget about it for now. He wants to throw himself into danger then let him."

A look of annoyance came across Bobby's face. "I was joking!"

Hank ignored him and then turned towards Lisa. "Do you think that you'll be ready to walk again soon?" Seeing the girl nod, he commented, "Good. I don't want to stay still longer than necessary."

"There you go again!" Bobby shouted. "What makes you think that..." Both Jessica and Lisa glared at Bobby, which caused the boy to stop with his protests.

Hank turned towards Elecmon. "How far are we from this Benjamin guy?"

Elecmon looked around. "We're at the outskirts of the city. Benjamin is guarding the portal at the RAM Temple, which is around a fifteen minute walk from here."

Jessica turned towards her partner. "That short?" she asked. Elecmon nodded.

The three flying digimon landed on the ground by the rest of the group. "We didn't find any death machines around here," Pico Devimon reported, taking a moment to look over at Kokuwamon, who ignored it.

Hank nodded. "Are you ready to go?" Hank asked Lisa. Lisa got off of her resting place and took a few steps, managing to stay standing.

"I'm good," Lisa said after a few seconds.

"Alright then," Hank said. "Let's get going," Bobby and Rick ran ahead of the group, doing the best that they could to separate themselves from the boy who had seemingly taken the job of leader. Piyomon and Pico Devimon flew at top speed in an attempt to keep up with them.

Hank started walking, but Jessica grabbed his arm. Hank turned towards her, confused. "Why did you grab my arm?"

Jessica let go of Hank's arm. "Why are you so hard on the others?"

Hank shook his head. "My father is a Major-General," he replied as if it answered everything, before he began following the rest of the group.

The group continued walking in the city's ruins for a bit, before a lush forest seemed to spring up from nowhere. Bobby blinked. "Talk about segregation," the boy muttered, shaking his head.

Lisa giggled quietly. She turned towards Alraumon. "What's Benjamin like anyway?"

Alraumon's face took on a look of concentration. "Well, he looks similar to Hank, only bigger."

Lisa arched an eyebrow in interest. "Go on."

"Well, he's hard to describe. He's serious when he there's danger or something important, but when he doesn't need to be..." the plant digimon trailed off, glancing over at Bobby. "He's also smart and seems to know more about what's going on than we do most of the time.

.o0o.

Benjamin was pacing around the room again, sweat pouring down his face. "Where are they?"

.o0o.

"Do you think that he'll be able to get us back home?" Lisa asked.

Alraumon frowned. "I think so."

Lisa looked over towards Hank, who had a look of determination on his face. "Well, I'm sure that Hank will be glad to hear that."

Bobby blinked as a stone building came into view. He turned towards the other members of the group. "I think we're getting closer!" the boy shouted, before running off ahead, although Piyomon actually managed to pull ahead of him.

Once Bobby got closer to the building, he realized that it was a temple of some sort. It was similar in look to some of the ancient temples in Indiana Jones, except that the temple seemed to be recently used, and the stone looked like it was flawless. The boy actually stopped to take in the temple, while the other members of the group caught up to him.

Jessica looked over at the temple, clearly impressed. "Who built this place?" the girl asked, turning towards Elecmon.

The small digimon seemed to shrug. "I have no idea," Elecmon answered. "It's been here for a long time."

Rick and Lisa were silent as they took in the sight. They have seen pictures of temples like this before, but usually the temples were worn by age and falling apart. Yet this temple looked as if it were finished the previous day. Not only that, but Elecmon said that it had been here for a long time.

'Shouldn't this temple be falling apart?' the older of the McCross siblings thought in confusion.

"Is Benjamin here?" Hank asked, unaffected by the sight of the temple.

"Yes he is," Kokuwamon replied. "This is where he usually stays."

Hank nodded and began walking up the temple steps. "Then I think it's time that we got some answers."

Bobby and Rick glared at Hank, but they and the other members of the group followed him anyway.

"I'm glad that we finally made it back here," Piyomon remarked. "I mean, when Benjamin told us you'd appear in the city, we were worried."

"So Benjamin knew we were going to be here?" Bobby asked.

The pink bird nodded, which seemed odd in mid flight.

Hank frowned. "Could Benjamin have brought us to the city in the first place?" he asked, his voice wavering out of 'soldier mode' for a second.

"No," Kokuwamon answered almost immediately. "I know Benjamin. If Benjamin had brought you into the Digital World, he would have brought you here."

The group entered the temple and noticed that the first passageway had very little lighting. In fact, the only light was coming from candles that were lining the walls of the passageway. Rick then looked and noticed something. There were two passageways, one of which continued going straight, but the other was sloped downward.

"Follow us!" Pico Devimon exclaimed, before heading down the sloped passageway.

Bobby shook his head." Is Benjamin a mole or something?" he muttered.

Hank would have glared at Bobby if he had trusted himself not to trip during the time that he would have been distracted.

Lisa noticed that the more they went down the path, the darker that it got. She didn't know why, but she suddenly found herself smiling contently.

After a few moments of travel the group made it to a stone room, the same room that Benjamin happened to be pacing around in.

"Where are they?" Benjamin cried in worry. He was pacing in a direction that made him unable to see that the group had managed to arrive.

Hank cleared his throat.

Benjamin suddenly stopped pacing, before he turned around to face the group of children and digimon. The young man's eyes widened. "You made it here!" he exclaimed, before sighing and moving towards the circle of stone blocks in the center of the room. "Come over here and sit down," Benjamin said while gesturing to the stone circle, sitting down on one of them. "The name's Benjamin, but I'm assuming you all knew that already."

The five children looked to each other, before Bobby shrugged and walked over to the circle and sat down, Piyomon following behind him.

The remaining members of the group looked over at each other briefly, before they walked over to the circle and sat on one of the stone blocks. The five children then introduced themselves to the young man, eager to find out more about why they were there.

"Now I'm sure you all have questions... " Benjamin began.

"What is the Digital World?" Hank asked quickly. Bobby rolled his eyes.

Benjamin chuckled. "You don't waste anytime, do you Hank?" he asked fondly. "Alright, I'll answer that. The Digital World is a dimension parallel to your own. It exists due to the connections between computers on your world."

Jessica looked skeptical. "Are you saying that we're in the Internet?" the girl asked.

The other children all wanted to know that as well, and made that desire audible.

Benjamin laughed. "Of course not. The Digital World is effected by the state of the Internet, but the Digital World itself is a separate dimension."

Rick looked at Benjamin. "So, why are we here?" the boy asked.

There was silence for a moment, as if Benjamin's answer would be something earth shattering. Finally, the older man spoke. "You five are the Digi-Destined. The five digimon here are your digimon partners."

The five humans had no idea what Benjamin was talking about. The digimon on the other hand...

"We're what?" Piyomon shouted in disbelief.

Elecmon moved closer to Jessica, a glazed look in her eyes.

Pico Devimon gasped and looked over at Rick.

Alraumon looked shocked.

Kokuwamon had a blank look on his face, although if he wasn't a machine digimon, he might have yawned in boredom. Instead he merely turned to the other digimon. "What exactly are you four surprised about?"

Elecmon turned and glared at Kokuwamon. "You knew?"

Kokuwamon stared at Elecmon blankly. "It was not that hard to figure out."

"Okay wait!" Bobby said, holding up his hands. "Let's assume for a moment that the five of us don't know what you're talking about."

Alraumon looked over at Bobby. "You mean you know what being a Digi-Destined means?"

Bobby groaned and shook his head.

Lisa turned to the plant digimon. "I think he was making a point that we have no idea what's going on."

Alraumon blushed.

"So...we're the 'Digi-Destined'?" Jessica questioned. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that you ten have to protect both Earth and the Digital World," Benjamin answered. "Well, at the most simplistic level anyway."

"But why us? Wouldn't some people who are older or a couple of soldiers be a better choice?" Jessica asked.

Bobby turned to Jessica. "Don't we already have one?" the boy said, gesturing over to Hank.

Everyone ignored him.

"It's hard to figure out exactly why you five were chosen," Benjamin answered.

"But what exactly can we do to protect the world?" Hank asked.

"You can lend your energy to your partner to help them evolve into a stronger form. Also you can let your digimon kill an opponent, although they can't intentionally kill without your consent," Benjamin answered.

Hank took out the odd device that he had, unaffected with that news, unlike the other four children, who had looks of disbelief on their faces. "What is this thing? We all have one of these things."

"That is a Digivice," Benjamin answered. "The digivices make it easier to evolve your digimon."

"Which already happened with me," Kokuwamon added. "I evolved to Guardromon to battle against one of Nanomon's Mecha Norimon. I also ended up killing him."

"Alright, so who exactly is Nanomon, and what is he planning?" Rick asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Nanomon is a perfect level digimon who's taken over this area of the Digital World," Benjamin answered. "Most of his forces consist of reprogrammed machine digimon, although he has been able to reprogram other Child and Adult level digimon as well."

A look of confusion appeared on Jessica's face.

Benjamin noticed the girl's confusion. "Digimon have different evolutionary levels that they can become. After the baby levels comes the Child level. After the Child level there are the Adult, Perfect, and finally the Ultimate level. Your digimon happen to be Child level digimon, although when Kokuwamon evolved he became an Adult level digimon."

"Alright, but what is Nanomon planning?" Hank asked.

Benjamin scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Well... I don't know what Nanomon has planned. All I know is that it has something to do with Fort Sill on Earth."

Hank clenched his fist and stood up. "Then we have to get back home!"

"And I'll be sending you all there shortly," Benjamin reassured. "If there's anything else any of you need to know, you need to tell me now. My influence on Earth is limited."

"What's the meaning of life?" Bobby asked.

Hank turned around and glared at the other boy.

Bobby shrugged. "Just curious."

"Do any of you have any relevant questions?" Benjamin asked.

Each member of the group shook their heads.

"Alright then. If you would please get off of the chairs, I need the room to open a portal."

Each human and digimon backed away from the circle of stones. Benjamin placed his hand into his robes and pulled out a device that looked like a T.V. remote with one button. Benjamin pressed the button and then returned the device to his robes. At first, nothing happened, but then lightning seemed to shoot down from the ceiling and strike the center of the circle, which rippled into a swirling vortex.

"Alright," Benjamin began, "this portal will take you to Earth, somewhere between Fort Sill and Lawton. Best of luck."

"Thanks for the help," Hank said, before he and Kokuwamon walked through the portal. After they said their goodbyes, they followed the other boy and digimon. The portal stayed in existence for a moment, before it closed.

Benjamin sighed. 'Not using the actual stable portal should keep Nanomon ignorant of its location."

.o0o.

Meanwhile in some bleak room made of metal, two digimon were sitting near a bunch of monitors. These digimon were both shaped like gears, one gray and the other copper. These digimon were named Hagurumon and Solarmon respectively.

Hagurumon noticed something on the screen. "Master Nanomon, there's been a large energy build up at the RAM temple's portal. A gateway to Earth may have been opened."

In the back of the room near another bunch of monitors was a large, although not luxurious, chair. Upon it sat a small digimon who looked like a robotic head with arms coming out of its sides and four legs coming out of its bottom. He also looked like he had a computer's harddrive for a brain. "And how did you come to that brilliant conclusion?" the small digimon, Nanomon, asked in an annoyed tone. There were only a few entities that could open portals to Earth, and Nanomon only knew of one entity besides himself who had any chance at opening a portal. Even so, there were very few reasons why Benjamin would need to open a portal in the first place.

"Probably because one of the Mecha Norimon sentries died a while ago," Solarmon commented under his breath.

"What was that!" The machine digimon sitting in the large chair shouted.

"Well, if it was a Digi-Destined that killed Mecha Norimon...," Solarmon trailed off in a frightened tone.

Nanomon leaned back into his chair. This was a day that he had been expecting for a while. 'So the Digi-Destined have been chosen. Time to put my work to the test.'

.o0o.

Author's Notes:

Major General is the name of the Two-Star General rank in the military. 


End file.
